Smash Taunts
.]] Smash Taunts are a series of Easter eggs involving character taunts on certain stages. This concept has been introduced in Super Smash Bros Melee, and it has been expanded upon in the subsequent games of the series. It also appears in Smash Bros Lawl. Background In Super Smash Bros Melee, Smash Taunts were introduced on the StarFox stages Corneria and Venom. When Fox or Falco used their down taunts at specific frames, they would enter a pose that would activate the special taunts, which involved the other StarFox crew members speaking to each other. The StarFox Smash Taunts reappear in Brawl 's Lylat Cruise, Wii U 's Orbital Gate Assault, and each reappearance of Corneria. Super Smash Bros Brawl introduced the Snake Codecs, which was activated on Shadow Mouses Island, where Solid Snake would talk to his colleagues about the fight at hand, based upon the same mechanic in the Metal Gear series. Unlike the StarFox taunts, Snake had a unique codec message for every character on the roster, which included descriptions and witty commentary for each character. With Snake's absence in Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS, Palutena's Guidance would fill in for the codecs, following the same basic idea with inspiration borrowed from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Snake Codecs Smash Bros Lawl also features Snake codecs, which still takes place at Shadow Mouses Island with Snake, even after Lawl 's separation from Brawl. The dialogue from the characters are much more lenient and crude than their Brawl counterparts, and they are more prone to making sly references. Despite the introduction of Jameson's Codecs, Snake Codecs are still featured in the game. Snake Snake is one of the main characters of the Metal Gear series as well as the character that activates the codec messages. He is portrayed as being down to earth and rather snarky. In Lawl, he is rather goofy and much more blunt with his words. Obviously, he appears in every single codec message. Colonel Roy Campbell Roy Campbell, often referred to as "Colonel", is a major character in the Metal Gear series. Serious and devoured, he assists Snake throughout his endeavors by providing helpful information and data. In Lawl he seems to be much less serious and, at times, prone to acting childish. He appears very often in the Snake Codecs, appearing in the messages for I.M. Meen, Tommy Wiseau, Madotsuki, Angry Video Game Nerd, Frollo, Hitler, Billy Mays, Yomika, Bison, Nicolas Cage, Don Ramon, Dr. Wily, Haruhi, Zoolander, New Hercules, Carlos Trejo, Weird Al, and J. Jonah Jameson. Otacon Hal Emmerich, primarily known as "Otacon", is a major character in Metal Gear Solid. He originally helped produce Metal Gear REX, not knowing what it would be used for. He then helps Snake in his journey after having the guilt of his actions look over him. He is easily the most laid back of the group, prone to being much more straight forward with his speech. He retains these qualities in Lawl, with them being much more exaggerated and childish. He appears the most in the codecs, appearing in the messages for King Harkinian, Leonidas, Madotsuki, Angry Video Game Nerd, Mama Luigi, Dr. Robotnik, Irate Gamer, Gaston, Panty & Stocking, Yomika, Bison, Ib, Hank Hill, Scanty & Kneesocks, Best Hercules, Jaime Maussan, Don Ramon, Dr. Wily, Haruhi, and Zoolander. Mei-Ling Mei-Ling is a minor character that appears in Metal Gear Solid. Her speech is much lighter than the rest of the crew, providing Snake help though the usage of Chinese proverbs. These qualities translate over to Brawl and Lawl 's codecs. She appears the least often of the Metal Gear characters, appearing in the messages for Nostalgia Critic, Madotsuki, Yomika, Guile, Haruhi, and Aya. Slippy Slippy is the lead mechanic and major member of the StarFox team in the StarFox series. He is very light hearted in his speech, and is normally cheerful. While he appears in Snake's codec message for Falco Lombardi in Brawl, he briefly appears in Madotsuki and Yomkia's codecs. Daily Buglin' It was revealed that J. Jonah Jameson also has his own line of Smash Taunts, which function more like Palutena's Guidance than the Snake Codecs. The stage that activates Jameson's is -. These Smash Taunts start with the bugle of The Daily Bugle yelling for the select employee (in Jameson's voice of course) and Jameson alongside his employee talking. Unlike the other Smash Taunts, they also feature unique photos that crop up between the conversations of the character being talked about. J. Jonah Jameson See also; J. Jonah Jameson The editor-in-chief of The Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson is a major character of the Spider-Man series. He is also a playable character in Lawl, obviously being the one who activates his codec messages. He also appears in every one of them. Peter Parker Peter Parker is the main character in (most of) the Spider-Man series. A nerdy teenager, he takes on the alter ego of Spider-Man, ever since he was bitten by a radioactive spider. He also works as a photographer at The Daily Bugle. His appearance is mostly based off his portrayal by Toby Maguire in the 2002 film adaptation of Spider-Man, meaning he is quite meek and sensitive. So far, he appears in Frollo's codec. Messages *Snake Codecs *Daily Buglin' Category:Special Category:Smash Bros Lawl